All Good Things End
by Merry Wanderer of the Night
Summary: Harry meets the Doctor in a cemetery and a long and deep conversation ensues.


A small boy stood in a graveyard. He was not young, just... small. He began to walk, carefully placing flowers on the patch of grass in front of each of the headstones as he passed them. He stopped at one. His emerald eyes seemed to melt when he saw it. His eyes wandered to the one next to it. His slight frame couldn't seem to handle the grief, and he collapsed in a pile on the ground. He began to mumble the names of the headstones under his breath. "Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black," he whispered methodically. A single tear fell from his eye, and soon after, his body was shaking with violent sobs.

"They were important to you, no?" A man with a tweed jacket and a bow tie had appeared in front of the boy, and he briefly wondered how he had gotten there so silently.

"They were the greatest things that ever happened to me," the boy said, barely audible. He was standing now, straightening his round spectacles.

The man held out his hand. "I'm the Doctor. And you are?" said the Doctor, shaking the boy's hand.

"Doctor who?" the boy asked, simply wanting to know more about the said doctor.

"Oh no, no. Just the Doctor." The Timelord smiled at one of his most famous lines. His mind briefly wandered to the signature lines of his past incarnations. Snapping his mind back to the boy, he asked again, "So, come now, what's your name?"

"Harry. Harry Potter," the boy said, with a shaky voice.

"Oh, I've heard of you! It's an honor to finally meet you," said the Doctor, a little too enthusiastically.

The Doctor's eyes flitted down to the graves that Harry had been looking at. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. The names meant nothing to our favorite Timelord, but the names on the headstones next to them. He read the names. His breath caught in his throat, and he collapsed.

Amelia Williams.

Rory Williams.

The Doctor's dual heartbeat pounded in his ears. The Doctor had known that they were gone, but it hadn't quite sunk in yet. It certainly had now. Amy and Rory were gone.

"Did they fight in the war?" asked Harry, joining the Doctor on the ground.

"I think so," replied the Doctor, not quite sure. He knew that the Last Centurion wouldn't give up the chance to fight in a battle as big as the Battle of Hogwarts. He had warned Rory that he himself didn't know if the plastic man was indestructible, but he knew now. The Doctor was almost positive that the brave couple had decided to fight in the war against Voldemort.

At the same time, the Doctor could visit Amy and Rory anytime he liked. He was a time traveler, he could visit them for all eternity. He had left them six years ago. Six years ago was today, exactly. He also knew that could and should were two very different words. Amy and Rory were dead.

"How long since you last saw them?" Harry asked.

"Six years." The Doctor pressed his wrists to his eyes, wiping salty tears.

Harry looked into the eyes of the man before him. How could someone so young have such old eyes? Like Remus, Harry thought sadly.

For awhile, the two mourners sat in silence. Not total silence; every now and then one of the two would let out a choked sob.

"I can go see them anytime I like, but I know I shouldn't, you know?" The Doctor blabbered, his voice cracking. How could he let himself break soen like this in front of someone? People die everyday. Rory and Amy don't die everyday, he reminded himself. Yes they do, an evil voice reminded him. Rime was a funny thing, and they did die everyday. "That makes no sense!" he yelled.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, fine," The Doctor sighed. "It's just rough, you know." He looked at the ground. "Losing your best friends," The Doctor mumbled, a single tear sliding down his face. He took a shaky breath, closing his eyes. All he saw was his little Amelia Pond, and the Last Centurion. He opened his eyes again, straightening his bow tie.

"I should be going," said Harry, rising to his feet. "Thank you, Doctor. Somehow, you cheered me up. Can't put my finger on it, though," Harry said, helping The Doctor to his feet. "It's been rough, since the war. I've lost so many," he explained, gesturing to the graves with the roses on them.

"But you haven't lost everyone. Be thankful for what you have left," The Doctor offered/ "I've lost literally my entire world. Everything I loved. Gone. Never to be seen again. You and I, we have to let go; move on; forget the past, and look to the future. " The Doctor didn't know if he was helping Harry, but he knew he was helping himself.

Harry shook The Doctor's hand, which was outstretched again. He thanked The Doctor once more. "'m sorry for your losses. I ca tell that you're older than you look, and your wisdom obviously matches your years. Even so, I think you should take your own advice," Harry said. "I know it's hard, but you're not alone."

The Doctor's eyes glistened with tears. "Potter, you don't understand. No one ever will. I am alone. Completely, utterly alone."

"That's the thing, I think I do understand. You don't want people to sympathize, so no one ever tries. Stop blocking people out!" Harry nearly yelled. He wasn't sure why, but he had raised his voice.

The Doctor was taken aback. Not everyone had the guts to stand up to him, especially not in this incarnation.

With The Doctor's jaw on the ground, Harry continued. "Let people in. Just move on. Like you said, whatever happened in the past- it happened int the past." Harry's arms, which had been gesturing wildly, dropped to his sides. Not a split second later, The Doctor was hugging him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," whispered The Doctor, into Harry's shoulder. "You're right. All these years, over nine hundred, only a few people have had the nerve to stand up to me. You know the crater's in the moon? I made those," The Doctor chuckled. "Amy and Rory were good about that. They kept me from reminicing. So did you. I will forever be gratefull, Harry Potter."

The Doctor's hands held Harry's shoulders at an arm's length. Harry opened his mouth. "Something I don't think I've mentioned. I've heard of you, too. And what I have heard seems fantabulous. And terrible. I've heard that you topple civilizations, and save planets."

The Doctor sighed. "I do have quite a reputation here, don't I?" His hands had fallen back to his sides. "Harry potter. Come with me?"

"With you where?"

"On my TARDIS. Travel time and space with me." The Doctor's eyes widened in excitment.

Harry shut his eyes. "No." His lips were pulled up into a tight frown. "I'm not as free as you. I have people that I love left, and I need to stay for them."

The Doctor grinned, screaming as he ran away from Harry. The young wizard was extremely frightened. Not for himself, but for The Doctor's health. As Harry turned to leave the cemetery, he heard that unmistakable sound of a grating engine.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed! I worked really hard on this, and it made me cry a couple times T.T Any criticism is very much appreciated, even if it's mean. Please check out my other stories, and enjoy your day! <em>


End file.
